Injuries and Realisations
by goddessofbookss
Summary: Basically I found this story that I wrote a few years ago - Just a rewrite of the scene in the midst of the battle of Manhattan, where Percy and Annabeth are alone and Percy tells her about his Achilles spot. XXPERCABETHXX


**OKAY - So I found this story that I wrote like 2 and a half years ago. SEMI cringed when I read it, but thought,** ** _eh, why not post it?_**

 **Ya know? anyway, here it is:**

 **No ones POV**

 **Set during the titan war, Annabeth is lying on the couch with her injured arm, and her and Percy are alone.**

Everyone had fled the room, leaving just Annabeth and Percy. He knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her heated forehead.

"You're so cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows scrunch together," Annabeth said smiling up to Percy.

"You are going to get better, you are not dying while I still owe you a favour." Percy replied. He moved his hand from her head and took hold of her hand; he laced their fingers.

"Why? Why did you take the knife for me?" He continued.

"You would have done the same for me." She looked into his sea green eyes.

They didn't say anything for a long minute; Percy knew she was right; he would have done the same thing for her.

"If you hadn't taken that blow for me, I would be dead. Did you know about my weak spot?" Percy asked Annabeth in a hushed voice.

Annabeth looked at Percy through squinted eyes and turned her head slightly to one side. "You're… Achilles spot? Where is it?" She sounded eager to know.

Percy knew he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, _but come on, this was Annabeth,_ he thought.

Percy lifted his shirt up at the back and took Annabeth's hand. He dragged it on to his bare back, and then lowered it to reach the small of his back where she gently kept her hand. "The small of my back" Percy whispered.

When Annabeth touched Percy's skin, it tingled. It was as if electricity was coursing through his body every time their skin connected.

Annabeth spoke, "Then I'm glad I did what I did, at least I'll live. I couldn't stand the thought of you not being here. Not being around giving me those goofy grins of yours and calling me wise girl."

Percy smirked at this. They both stared in to each other's eyes, for longer than they've ever stared before.

"You know, the pain's not so bad anymore." Annabeth broke the silence.

"You still need to rest."

"You should go, make sure everyone else is oka-" Annabeth started but Percy cut her off.

"Please. I'm not leaving you." He said the last part so quietly, but Annabeth heard him. She understood as well, that he felt guilty about what happened to her, he thinks it's his fault.

"Good, I never wanted you to go anyway." She said quietly.

Percy smiled at her; he took her hand (from her good arm) and held it tightly with both of his hands.

"I-I can't be separated from you seaweed brain." Annabeth mumbled.

"Don't worry wise girl, you wont have to be. Soon your arm will heal, and you'll be fighting by my side again in no time." Percy reassured her.

Percy placed a hand lightly on Annabeth's cheek, making them both blush a bit, but he didn't remove his hand. Annabeth was lying on her back, but her head was facing Percy at all times, Percy was kneeling down right by her side, his chin was resting on the sofa right next to Annabeth's head, so their faces were no more than 3 inches apart now.

Percy thought she was beautiful. Absolutely stunning, the way she swings her knife and slays monsters. Percy loved the way they both knew each other, how they moved on the battlefield. They were the perfect sparring couple, they were in fact the best two fighters in camp, and no one could beat them, apart from each other.

He didn't have to question anything, He trusted Her, and she trusted him. They would trust each other with each other's lives. She was full of knowledge and bravery. Some of the things Percy liked most about her. They were the best of friends, but Percy hoped to become more some day, maybe that day would be soon.

Annabeth could stare into those gorgeous eyes forever. She loved the ferocity that came upon them when he was slaying a monster, or concentrating on the waves of the ocean. He was brave. Braver than anyone who she'd ever known. She loved the way he would always worry about her, and care for her, and hold her hand like he was doing right now. She too hoped they would become more than friends.

Annabeth noticed the more and more relief she felt in her arm. Was it the nectar and ambrosia? Probably. But being with Percy helped take her mind off the time when it hurt most. Right now, the pain was very faint. Annabeth leaned her cheek into Percy's warm, strong hand. She stared at him, he was so close to her, and they breathed the same hair. She could feel his warm steady breaths on her face, as could Percy. He closed the gap between them a little more; now their noses were touching.

Percy started whispering, "Annabeth, I need you, I need you in my life."

Annabeth followed straight after him, "I need you too seaweed brain. I don't know how I would live my life if you weren't in it."

Percy slowly started leaning in. His lips brushed against hers. Then the gap closed completely. It was a very long, sweet kiss.

They pulled apart only to look at each other before Annabeth had both her hands on Percy's face, and she pulled him in for another kiss. They both smiled into the next few kisses that followed.

Percy was cautious not to touch Annabeth's sore arm.

During the kisses, Annabeth reached behind him, and lifted the back of his shirt up again. She grazed her fingers along his weak spot. That drove Percy crazy, and she knew it did. As she did this, Percy released his kiss for a moment, attempting to deal with what he was feeling; that spot was really sensitive.

Annabeth giggled at him, Percy looked up at her smiling as well.

"Remember you're the only person besides me in the world who knows about it. Now don't go using it against me wise girl." Percy leant his forehead on to hers.

 _I'm the only person who knows where his weak spot is, the only spot that could ever hurt him._

Somehow knowing this, knowing that this was a secret between them and them alone, made Annabeth feel special.

"Just remember I could… But it doesn't have to be used _against_ you." Annabeth lifted one corner of her mouth, smirking at him. "It can be used for pleasure as well as pain." She continued.

Percy suddenly found it extremely hard to breath. "And how would you do that exact-" He couldn't continue, however, because he was distracted by the tingling feeling of Annabeth's hand circling that spot lightly with her finger nail.

Percy let out a very faint sigh, but it still caught Annabeth's attention. "Well this is going to be fun." She said.

"Come 'ere" Percy gently tackled Annabeth with a tight squeeze, which made her giggle very loudly; anyone outside the door could have heard her.

Percy smiled into the kiss he gave her. He was on top of her mostly, but his legs dangled off to the side.

When they finally pulled away, Percy said, "I've wanted to kiss you again so badly since you kissed me in the Labyrinth."

Annabeth smiled, "So why didn't you?"

Percy paused for a moment. "I-I don't know"

"Well, you should have" Annabeth was holding Percy's face with both of her hands; their faces were a thumb's length apart.

"Hey let's not just blame it on me! You could have done the same thing," Percy said in defence.

Annabeth laughed a very comforting laugh. "Very true seaweed brain. I could have. I guess I just didn't want to ruin our epic friendship." She smiled.

"So, this means, now… we're-we are…um…" Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

Annabeth smiled ear to ear, "Boyfriend, girlfriend? Of course seaweed brain!"

"Ha-ha, okay wise girl." Percy smiled into a hungry kiss.

The kiss lasted right up to the moment when some people came bursting through the doors. "Hey guys, we've got the medicine-" Connor started but stopped himself when he saw Percy and Annabeth making out.

Percy and Annabeth shot their heads in the direction of Conner, he was smiling now. Percy let go of Annabeth's hand and stood up.

"Sorry for interrupting… whatever was going on, but we've got the medicine for you Annabeth." Conner started making his was to the new couple. He winked at them, and they blushed.

Malcolm and a few others came strolling in. About 8 others came in to the room.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Conner told both Percy and Annabeth, but purposely loud enough for most of the people in the room to hear. _Thanks a lot Conner_ , Percy and Annabeth thought. They both glared at him, which seemed to have at least some desired effect.

"What secret?" Malcolm asked. Everyone's faces were full of curiosity too.

"Oh, um… nothing. Its nothing." Percy tried to act as casual as he could.

Annabeth tried to change the subject. She turned her legs around and sat up. "I may not need the medicine as much as I did before, it's feeling a lot better, almost no pain at all."

"Jeez Percy what _did_ you do to her! Whatever you did seemed to work aye!" Conner joked, obviously _not_ trying to keep their secret.

Percy and Annabeth both blushed. A few people looked puzzled, but the majority was trying not to smile. They obviously knew something happened between Annabeth and Percy.

"Well, I guess, we'll leave the medicine here if you need it, and we'll all just go, we all have jobs to do, right? Bandage some more people up, think of new strategies." Conner said, dragging some people out. An Aphrodite girl winked at them before Percy and Annabeth were, once again, left alone.

When the door shut, Percy turned around to Annabeth, holding in laughter.

"Great now they suspect something." Annabeth said. She held out her arms to Percy, asking him to hold her. Percy did, he wrapped his arms around her for a moment, and then surprisingly to Annabeth, he picked her up bridal style. He turned around and sat back down again, so now Annabeth was lying across Percy's lap.

"They should know. Grover even said everyone thought we would eventually end up together anyway." Percy caressed Annabeth's cheek.

Annabeth giggled, "They did!?"

Annabeth just pulled Percy's head down, and gave him a long kiss. Their tongues met in the middle, and they explored each other's mouths.

When they released, they agreed to tell everyone once they got back to camp, but for now, they would go downstairs and they would continue fighting side by side.

 **Also realised they might be slightly OOC, but oh well, If I had written this now, I would have changed a lot - like I would have had Percy explain his vision in the styx when he was becoming invulnerable, coz that would be cute for him to tell Annabeth.**

 **ACTUALLY, if I wrote this now, I probably wouldn't even have made them kiss - I think the scene where they share the birthday cupcake at camp is iconic and should be the place where they have their first (second) kiss!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE if you agree :P**

 **Thanks!**

 **ILYSM x**


End file.
